


An Unsettling Conversation

by hl (hele)



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Humor, One Shot, Regency, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-10
Updated: 2008-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hele/pseuds/hl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween short story, written under the prompt <i>vampire</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unsettling Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Aperitif Delurkers Award for [50 Miles of Good Road](http://scotch-and-sirens.waw.pl/index.php). Dedicated to **Regencygirl13**, who delurked in NEG's calling card thread.
> 
> Many thanks to Janice (DENVER at AHA) for betaing.

_WHEN the ladies removed after dinner, Elizabeth ran up to her sister, and, seeing her well guarded from cold, attended her into the drawing-room; where she was welcomed by her two friends with many professions of pleasure; and Elizabeth had never seen them so agreeable as they were during the hour which passed before the gentlemen appeared. Their powers of conversation were considerable. They could describe an entertainment with accuracy, relate an anecdote with humour, and laugh at their acquaintance with spirit._

They were ostensibly amiable, and showed a willingness to amuse their guests that could not be but admirable. Miss Bingley even went to the trouble of going up herself to search for an uncommonly well done design for a little table, done by Mr. Darcy's sister, who was a great friend of hers.

However, when Miss Bingley returned from her room, she carried no papers, and she did so with a disturbed countenance.

"Caroline, what is the matter? You look as if you have seen a ghost!"

Miss Bingley sat and smiled reassuringly to her sister, her still wide open eyes and pale countenance retracting somewhat from the effect.

"Oh, 'tis nothing; it is only that weak minded maid of mine, who insisted on telling me again we should return to London immediately; she has heard of more animals' deaths, and she is convinced there is a monster in residence in this county, if not in this very house!"

"Oh, what nonsense! And she used to be so bright, even for being French. She must be picking up superstition from the dreadful country people, servants are sensible in town. But you cannot mean that she scared you!"

"Of course not," answered Miss Bingley, but her tone was not as sure as her words seemed to imply.

Elizabeth was brimming with curiosity. What could they mean, a monster? And more animal deaths? Had the matter been going on for a while? It could not be poachers, as they would not leave the bodies, and of course no servant, superstitious as he may be, would confuse them with monsters. Some sort of vandals, perhaps? If there were, then Mr. Bennet should be advised about it; Longbourn was not three miles from Netherfield, after all.

With that in mind, she asked, "Is it there some sort of problem, Miss Bingley?"

"Oh, no, just the usual run of things. Servants are the most ignorant creatures. My maid is a little gullible, and she has gotten into her mind that there is some sort of creature of the night stalking the house!" Miss Bingley's carefree laugh sounded forced.

"Creature of the night?"

It was difficult to be afraid in the warm room, but the storm raging outside did its best to strike fear into their hearts in the silence that followed. And it appeared, suddenly, that there was not half the lamps there should have been to illuminate it thoroughly.

Miss Bingley vacillated for a moment before saying, uncomfortably, "Well, yes. She says it is a _vampyre_, which is ridiculous, of course."

Jane gasped. "A vampire!"

They had been so preoccupied with their conversation that they had not noted the entrance of the gentlemen, until Mr. Bingley exclaimed, in response to Jane's horrified proclamation, "What a dreadful subject to be speaking about after dinner, Caroline! You cannot still be scared by your maid's superstition!"

"Indeed, I am not! But she insisted on talking to me about it when I went to my room, and I had to tell somebody! She is becoming _very_ tiresome with the matter, and was on the verge of collapse with the news of that _body_ found today."

"Perhaps," said Mr. Darcy, and then paused for a moment to let a particularly loud lightning pass before continuing, "you should talk to your servants about gossiping, Charles. It is plain that they are scaring themselves silly by talking continuously about these... happenings."

He was standing by the window and the sudden bright light threw his face into sharp contrast, creating bizarre shadows.

"What happenings, if I may?" Elizabeth's curiosity was acute.

Mr. Bingley intervened then, before his friend could speak. "Nothing you should worry about; some men killing animals in my land. Poachers, very probably."

Elizabeth could not help asking, "Poachers that leave the body?"

"Ah, well..." Mr. Bingley was patently flustered, and at a loss.

"Why, Miss Elizabeth, do you believe in vampires?" Mr. Darcy's voice was at once smooth and alive with amusement.

"Of course not! But it appears--"

Miss Bingley rudely interrupted her, though her voice evidenced more fear than viciousness. "I think Charles is right, we have talked of the matter long enough. It is quite unseemly, all this talk of gore."

Hardly that, thought Elizabeth, but she knew it was not proper talk all the same.

Mr. Bingley was visibly relieved, and went to Jane while saying, "Caroline, may we not have some music? Something cheerful..."

His sister lost not time at all in complying, but if she hoped to engage Mr. Darcy's attention with her performance, she was dissuaded quickly enough, as he turned to the window again, and only moved from that spot to approach Elizabeth a few moments later.

She sat idly listening to Miss Bingley's playing, knowing that she had no hope of entertainment from Mr. Bingley's library, when she heard Mr. Darcy's voice, low under the music, just from behind her.

"You were saying, it appears... that what? If I may, of course; I am alive with curiosity."

She startled despite herself, and turned. He looked very pale. The fact that he was standing over herself felt vaguely threatening, so Elizabeth stood and walked around to face him. She still had to look up to him, and that fact bothered her for some reason.

"It appears, I was about to say, that poachers is not a very logical conclusion either."

"Ah, that was all, then! But I entreat you not to think too badly of Mr. Bingley's logic; they being poachers is the most logical conclusion in this case."

"And the fact that they leave the bodies behind does not trouble you the least?"

"That detail is the least troubling of all that surround this matter."

"The _least_ troubling! Can I ask for the rest, then?"

Mr. Darcy looked away, and when he looked back there was a shadow of a smile on his lips, though a moment later, hearing his grave words, Elizabeth thought she may have imagined it.

"It would be very inappropriate from me to tell you, these are not details for a lady's ears."

"Speak only of generalities, then, if the details _are_ indeed too gruesome for my ears."

Mr. Darcy appeared to doubt for a moment, but finally he said, "It relates to the particularities of the state the bodies were found in. You must not ask me anymore."

Jane called her then; she felt weak. Elizabeth had to excuse herself to accompany her to her room. They walked past Mr. Darcy while they were leaving, and Elizabeth felt him tower over her a moment and say, low enough for only her to hear, "I hope you will not be too scared to sleep tonight, Miss Elizabeth; I could never forgive myself otherwise."

And when she turned to curtsy briefly and smile her reassurance that she was not in the _least_ bit scared, he smiled, and a nearby lamp's light glinted of his sharp teeth.


End file.
